Finding Happiness
by x-MewHazard-x
Summary: 'The girl needed to be alone with her thoughts for a while. School, the cafe, Ryou's nagging, being a superhero and saving the earth multiple times...the stress was was almost causing her to topple-over' Usually care-free, Ichigo is ready to surrender to the dark hands of depression but our favourite alien isn't allowing any of that. Kish x Ichigo


**Hey, its me again!  
*Gets attacked by people angrily awaiting updates on other stories!* I'm sorry! I'll get to it, okay! I've just been taking a much needed - particularly long - break! My job was so tiring and I've had writers block like I've never had before; literally like a brick wall that I couldn't hack.  
A lot has happened recently and I've got a new job since I moved and I've been writing again in my free time so I've been writing some practise pieces, I suppose we could call them. Of course, feedback is the other side of the coin that helps us all improve so reviews are encouraged - the bad and the good...may even tell me off for neglecting To Know Him - which I will get back to soon!**

 **Anyway, hope you all have been well! And hello and welcome to new readers!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.**

* * *

 ***~ Finding Happiness ~***

The girl needed to be alone with her thoughts for a while.

School, the cafe, Ryou's nagging, keeping her parents blissfully unaware whilst trying to balance a healthy relationship with the boy she had been pining after for two years, being a superhero and saving the earth multiple times...the stress was was almost causing her to topple-over. The redhead was only glad that the alien threat was over and that that was now the least of her worries. Albeit it didn't much comfort her at this moment in time.

Ichigo had been on her way to the cafe after a tough day at school with all but one tutor mentioning additional classes to help her 'catch-up'. She had no excuse to provide them with as to why her grades had been slipping. Her alter ego was to stay secret - though she didn't understand why as the aliens had always known both alias for the girls. Her wonderfully caring, kind mother had text her to wish her a good shift. To make sure she appeared fine so as not to worry the world's best mother, she messaged her back a thank you, wishing her the same for her day.

But the girl was feeling rather overwhelmed with a sense of melancholy and dread. The mere thought of facing that pink eyesore seemed like a troublesome endeavour that she would rather not concern herself with today. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when she had feigned sickness over the phone to Keiichiro.

The redhead walked through town to the park and found herself at the bench where it had all begun for her. The moment she had watched that mutant rat attack Aoyama from behind and she - with the help of Ryou - became Mew Ichigo. The memories flashed through her mind like clips from a movie she might have watched as a child.

Lost in thought, the young woman paid no mind to the passing suits on their way home from work and passing high schoolers either on their way to their study groups or just chilling out with friends to destress. Lost in thought she was unaware of the form that had apparated behind her and was slowly leaning over her. Only when their shadow cast across her own, on the ground that she was so entranced with seconds ago, did she sigh - an irritable groan slipping from her lips.

"Go home," she whined throwing her head into her hands, not caring that her bag slipped off of her lap and on to the ground, spilling its contents on the grass.

"But I'd miss you too much, Koneko-chan," the troublesome alien sniggered, flying over the back of the bench and coming to hover in front of her.

Ichigo glanced up at him through her fingers and frowned deeply, "You said you only wanted me to be happy and yet you're still here."

"But that's just the thing," Kisshu pointed out folding her legs and arms and floating down to sit beside her sprawled belongings. He looked up at her and said, "I've stayed away from you for weeks now and you're still not happy. You can pretend all you like to that lady, the mews, the tree hugger...but I can see that you're not okay."

"Stalker," she grumbled turning her head to the side and letting her hands fall to her lap. Kish only smirked at the comment. His eyes trailed down then to her things scattered about and he curiously began picking them up and putting them back in her bag for her; but not before taking a nosy look at what they were. Ichigo heard the shuffling of movement and seeing him holding her things with interest, a sudden embarrassment washed over her. She lunged at her bag, "Hey! Give me that!"

Seeing her reaction, the playful alien lifted it just out of reach and the mew fell on top of him in her attempt to retrieve her possessions. Her face flushed red and she jumped off of the alien boy instantly, picking up one of her study books and clutching it to her chest with her arms wrapped around it. Her eyes were averted and her brows turned upright. Kish saw this and frowned.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" he asked. He waited until she glanced back at him and he held out her bag with the remaining items all tucked away inside. He smiled apologetically and asked, "Anything I can help with?"

Gingerly Ichigo took her bag from him and slipped her text book inside. The girl just stared into the depths of her bag wishing a black hole could just open up and consume her entirety then and there.

A huff of a laugh escaped her lips as she muttered, "Kill me?"

"What?" Kisshu was utterly alarmed and his brows turned in as he frowned.

Ichigo sighed, rolling her eyes, "It's joke. Don't get so worked up."

"Well, I don't think it's very funny," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"Says the boy who threatened me to no end," Ichigo barked picking herself up from the ground. Kish followed as she began walking away, "' _Come with me or I'll kill you_ ' he says. ' _I'd rather not kill you because_ blah blah blah _but I will'_ he says," the alien's frown deepened at her mimicry. "Look, I'm not being serious but you're right. I'm not happy. I'm stressed out. I can't keep going to class pretending that I'm just an idiot that's why I'm failing. Not because I was saving my tutor's ungrateful ass from _you_ guys!"

As they walked (and floated) through the park, passersby looked to the pair wide-eyed at the sight of the alien and the girl who was loudly complaining to said alien as if he wasn't the one trying to kill everyone only months ago.

Ichigo continued not noticing what Kish did. People were watching them, their eyes following them as they went, "And then I have my job to consider! Where Shirogane-san is driving me insane and half the time I wanna rip his head off! Then my parents and Aoyama-kun are constantly asking me how I am and if I need anything to just tell them."

"Well yeah, that's cause they wanna help you," Kisshu muttered, his eyes glancing around at the many eyes that now seemed to also be following, "Why don't you just ask them for some help?"

Ichigo halted and turned, "I can't!" she whined but before she could continue she finally noticed all of the people watching and squeaked in surprise. The redhead lifted her bag half covering her face in an attempt to hide.

"Mew Ichigo?" a man in the small crowd asked out loud and Ichigo's eyes widened at him.

Kisshu saw the panic cross her features from his position beside her and he laughed out loud, taking a step in front to obscure her from their view, "Okay! I do believe, we've created a crowd and to all of you, Mew Ichigo and I say hi!"

"What are you _doing?!_ " Ichigo hissed up at him, peeking around his shoulders still lifting her bag to hide her face, "I'm not transformed!"

"Well, they're already looking and I'm still not sure that I'm welcome yet," Kisshu muttered back over his shoulder, "Pretty sure if I throw your name out there, I'll be accepted quickly. Anyway, if you need to feel more comfortable then transform."

"If I do that the others will be alerted and they think…" Ichigo trailed off. Kisshu glanced over his shoulder at her in question. She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I called in sick so I wouldn't have to go to the cafe today!"

"Excuse me?" the young woman's voice caught both of their attention and she asked piquing everyone's interest, "Are you both friends now?"

Kish was going to answer but then it occurred to him that he didn't know either and he turned his attention to the girl behind him as well. He smirked at her, "Well?"

She frowned at him and muttered, "I'm going to hurt you," she then turned her attention back to the woman and slowly lowered the bag from her face. The crowd of people audibly gasped seeing her face clearly for the first time out of her hero form, "Yes. We're no longer fighting and in the end we all helped each other against Deep Blue. We are friends now."

"Yeah but are _you_ both friends though?" a teenage girl maybe only a couple years younger than her asked curiously with her head cocked to the side in awe.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu who was looking back at her with just as much curiosity and answered slowly, "Yeah, we're friends."

"What's your name?" a little boy asked the alien in front of him. He smiled excitedly while his mother had a concerned protective hand on his shoulder.

The forest haired alien smiled at the child and teleported in front of him, sitting cross legged on the ground. The woman yelped while the boy squealed in excitement. Shocked murmurs ran through the crowd and Ichigo rolled her eyes at him, "I'm Kish, nice to meet ya!"

Ichigo stormed over to him. She smiled apologetically at the mother of the child, "Sorry, he's still not used to humans," she then grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled him away making him cry out.

"Hey! I've been here two years!" Kish chuckled and then teleported out of her grip only to reappear behind her now instead. She bumped into him after losing her balance and he helped to steady her, "I think I know my fair share of the human race."

"I beg to differ," Ichigo grumbled shaking her head at him.

"Mew Ichigo, are we really safe now?" After this question the whole park fell silent. Ichigo's eyes glanced over all of the trusting faces staring back at her. Men, women and children alike looking to her for hope.

"You bet!" the alien cried before she had a chance to even come up with an answer, "With Ichigo in charge and the rest of the mews none of you will ever have to worry. Believe me, I would know."

The redhead looked back at him and finally smiled warmly at him for once. It went straight to his heart and had there not been a crowd, it's safe to say, he would have attempted to kiss her once more.

A girl then stepped forward and asked, "Um, can I...can I take a picture?"

"Oh, err…" Ichigo fumbled.

However Kish teleported in front of the redhead again, blocking the camera, "Sure! But Ichigo should only be snapped in her Mew form!"

"But Kish, the others!" Ichigo reminded him.

He shrugged, "I'll zoom us away before they get here!"

"That'll only add to the questions next time," Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll help with that too!" he winked at her over his shoulder and she glanced around at the people who were now also eager for photos. She sighed but dropped her bag all the same pulling out her pendant and transforming.

* * *

It felt like they had spent all afternoon taking photos and talking but in reality it had only been half an hour before Kish caught a glimpse of Mew Mint flying over the treetops.

He zoomed over to the pink hero who was talking to some excited teenage girls and wrapped an arm around her waist. He shot them an apologetic look while he stated close to her ear, "Okay, time to go!"

Ichigo jumped in surprise at the sudden contact but then her blood ran cold and she also smiled at the girls waving goodbye as she turned on her heels and began running away, "See ya later everyone!"

The crowd all cheered and cried their goodbyes as Mew Ichigo ran through the trees away from her teammates but with her new alien friend flying at her side. She laughed suddenly at the exhilarating feeling of the wind on her face as she sprinted away. It almost felt like she was a child again playing hide and seek with the adrenaline of almost being caught.

Kisshu smiled and held a hand out to her and without even thinking the girl took it. As the alien soared in to the sky, pulling the girl up in to his arms with him, his heart also soared at the lack of thought she put in to her actions. A hole in space opened and they flew through, Ichigo's mind going cloudy for a split second as the surroundings around her suddenly changed. They were apparently in her bedroom.

The green haired boy let her out of her arms and she fell in to a sitting position on the edge of her bed, bringing a hand to her spinning head, "You do that all the time?" she asked incredulously.

Kish leaned against her desk with his arms crossed over his chest, "Yep and, yes, it's disorientating at first. But you get used to it."

Ichigo's eyes shot up to his then and she gasped, "My bag!"

The alien only laughed and held his open palm out facing upwards next to his person. Her bag fell out of the open air and he caught it perfectly, not taking his eyes off of her once. He held it out to her, smirking at her wide-eyed reaction. She looked at the bag in thought for a moment before she chuckled shaking her head, "Thank you," she said taking it from him and placing it next to the foot of her bed.

The redhead then sighed deeply and fell back on her bed staring up at the ceiling, "Well so much for a little quiet time."

"I can be quiet if that's what you want," Kish shrugged bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged in mid-air, "You won't even know I'm here."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Ichigo muttered turning her head to the side to look at him.

Kisshu floated down so that his face was level with hers and he asked, "What if I promised?"

"Even better, why not leave?" Ichigo asked plainly staring back up at the ceiling. Kisshu frowned in response.

"Because I want you to be happy and friends make each other happy," Kisshu pointed out and then added narrowing his eyes at the girl, "Or were you lying back there just so they wouldn't hate me like you."

Ichigo frowned back at him and then sat up, turning her body to face him. Kisshu hovered a little higher so that their faces were still level. She shook her head, "I don't hate you and I wasn't lying; we _are_ friends now," she sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I just meant that you don't need to stay here and listen to me feel sorry for myself."

The alien boy uncrossed his legs and floated down to stand. He then turned and sat down on the bed beside her and when she looked up at his face, he only smiled back and said, "I'm all ears."

Ichigo looked at his elongated ear and then back at his face, a small smile appearing. She tried to stifle the snigger that escaped but it came out in a snort. Kish, happy that he had made her laugh somehow, also smiled. She gave up trying to hide her amusement quickly and calmed down a few moments later.

"So," Kisshu said falling backwards with his hands behind his head into a hole in space. He reappeared behind her outstretched on the bed looking comfortably up at the ceiling, "What are we gonna do to brighten your day?"

Ichigo turned her head round and rolled her eyes still smiling, "You know it won't be my boyfriend that beats you up if you're caught lying in my bed - it'll be my dad."

"Then I won't get caught," he simply replied rolling on to his side, propping his head up on one arm and winking at the redhead.

Ichigo just rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk taking a seat and smirking at him when he pouted in half-hearted disappointment. She crossed one leg over the other and traced the edge of the desk with her pointer finger, "Let's just talk, I guess. Think of it like a catch up session. Though from the sounds of it it's only me that needs catching up do," she frowned and looked up at him through her eyelashes shyly, "How closely have you been watching me?"

She looked so adorable in that moment that it took all of his strength not to jump her - he wouldn't ruin this perfect opportunity to hang out with her at last. He averted his eyes and shrugged once again, mumbling, "Not _that_ close."

"Kish?" Ichigo prodded with an edge to her voice and when he looked up she was frowning showing her disbelief.

"I really wanted to come in and comfort you when you were crying the other night," he confessed, the guilt written all over his face.

Ichigo cringed, "Oh god! Have you seen me changing in here?"

"I've never seen you naked," the boy replied slowly, then shot up to a sitting position when Ichigo's eyes widened at his answer.

"You have!" she brought her hands up to hide her face, "Oh this is the worst day of my life!"

"No, really," Kish panicked and flew to kneel low in front of her, looking up in to her face. He gently pried her hands away and shook his head, "I haven't seen anything!"

"Don't lie to me," her lip quivered.

The alien went to speak but then stopped himself. He sighed and dropped his head ashamed and answered honestly, "Okay, maybe I saw something once," he peeked up at her and saw her horrified expression so he quickly added in a panic again, "But I didn't see much and it only happened once...maybe twice...okay, maybe more than that! I'm sorry! I was just trying to work out why you were so unhappy and there were times when I would end up arriving at an inconvenient time and...well, I'm a guy! What do you expect me to do?!"

"Not watch me like a freaking pervert!" Ichigo cried, slapping one of his hands away although she left the other that was still holding her other wrist gently.

Kish put his head down with his forehead resting on her knees and he clasped his hands together in a praying fashion over her lap, "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. Please forgive me."

The girl was surprised by his actions and looked down at him a little stunned. She wiped stray tears of mortification from her eyes and then frowned down at the alien, "You know, I feel like punching you in the face right now!"

The alien boy looked up at her and said with all seriousness, "If that makes you feel better then go ahead, I won't stop you."

The two stared back at one another for a tense few seconds before Ichigo flung her hand across her body choosing to slap the boy instead. His face snapped to the side and his eyes shut from the stinging force of the hit. His hands were gripping the legs of her chair to stop himself from catching her hands, allowing her to attack him without retaliation. She watched as he breathed in deeply threw his nose and then exhaled through his mouth before he opened his eyes again and looked back up at her. His cheek was already flaring up with tint of red but he smiled anyway. Ichigo's lip trembled again and she brought her hands up to hide her face as the tears spilled over again.

Kish stood up on his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her head against his chest. He shushed her gently, "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

The forest haired alien held the mew leader while she cried, rubbing soothing circles on her back with one hand while the other massaged her scalp with his finger in her hair. He rest his cheek against the top of her head and almost jumped when he felt her arms unexpectedly circle his waist and grip on to the back of his shirt. He held her until her shoulders stopped shaking and her breathing evened out. By the time the room was silent, her arms had stopped holding him and were slack in her lap as she appeared to have fallen asleep against him too exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster that day.

Kish carefully maneuvered her in to his arms and carried her to the bed. He didn't want to leave however and decided to be selfish as she hadn't asked him to either. Of course he wouldn't take advantage of her while she were unaware, but he sat on the bed and just rest her in his lap continuing to hold her while she slept with tear stains on her cheeks.

He didn't know how but he was going to do everything he could to help her and make her happy again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it let me know, I would very much appreciate it.**

 **Gonna also get back to updating my Facebook page again, MindTheHazard~ Why not check it out ^_~**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!**

 **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!** **Remember to Read & Review!  
** **Lv Lv Hazard ^_^ x x**


End file.
